My brothers MineCraft
by DancingShadow1105
Summary: My brothers person Steve is adventuring with Toby and Sky. Follow there adventures with this story. Made from my brothers imagination. Read and rewritten by me his beta and sis. So come into the wild adventure with the gang. You can see both original and revised. Enjoy. Mild violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N this is not my story, this is my bro go easy on him he is a lil slow heh...Allright so this is his minecraft story he REALLY likes mine craft so I'll be his beta :3. It may still be bad tho he's 13 and not good at reading/writing but i\Ill make it readable innit that right bro?

Bro: Yeah what eve I writing. You need to b- bui- build.

Me: Oooookaaaay.

disclaimer we don't own mine craft.

Minecraft... Chapter 1 The beginning.

Steve has friends and one of them is Sky and the other is Toby. They are funny and he has to fight the ender man and the ender dragon, it will be hard... Steve has armour and Steve has a golden sword, boots and how to make a house. It is at night-time the monsters are out. I will name some skeletons, and zombies, and herobrine, and zombie pigmen.

If you play this you will know this. I hope you will not die and you need to build a house.

My revised version above and orignal piece below.

Chapter 1

stev has frins and one of thim is sky and the outhr one is toby they or funy and he has to fiet the indrman and the indr gagin it will be hord... stev has ormy and stev has a goodin sord Boots and how to make a haws at niet tiem the monstrs ar out. I will name some sceliutin and zomde and hirobrien and zomde pigman. if you play this you will know this i hop you will not die and you ned to billd your haws...

Thanks for reading I think... My head hurts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Steve VS Ender man!

Me: Hey bro u working?

Bro: Shudddup im working.

Me: Okay. U wanna say tha disclaimer?

Bro: NO!

Me: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazzzzzzz zzzzzzzzeeeeeeeee.

Bro: FINE SHUDDUP! We don't own minecraft, DERE I SAYS IT! I WORK NOW, U go now.

5 mins later

Bro:Howdya spell Doun.

Me: . . . Down. All right ON WITH THE STORY!

Chapter two. Steve VS ender man

Revised

Steve has to run from the ender man. The ender man can teleport so you watch and listen to me. He can pick up blocks and he can kill you. And Toby and Sky work together to save Steve... Steve was running, he fell down to the ground.

He looked up he said. "I'm saved!" and his hero's were Sky and Toby, all in armour.

Toby in diamond Sky in his butter suit. They had sores covering their body below the armour, they had gotten these in the fight with ender man. They began again only this time the ender man was not so lucky and died. His loot was split between Toby, Sky, and Steve.

And I want to go say hi to the people who are reading or watching so on to chapter 3 and I hope people are reading this today.

Original

Chapter 2

Stev has to run frum the indrman the indrman can tellouport so you wotch and lisin to me he can pick up blocs and he can kill him. And tody and sky warck to gethr to save stev...

Stev wus runing he fell Down to the grind he looked up he said im saved and to hiros were sky and toBy all in ormre and sors they or fieting indr man he Died and drot stof to day...

And i wont to go and sae hi to the piepl ho or wotshing or ridig so on to my chapter 2 and i hop pepil or reading This. To day.

Beta notes in previous chap I said a/n sorry oops any way imma go gets some Tylenol for my head

Bro: Y u need Tylenol meh story's great.

Me: Ooookay what ever u say *try's to smile - Fails horrible*

All right bye see u next time! Or not... Bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sky meets herobrine.

B/N Hello again we are doing a retake of the original Sky meets herobrine, It can be found on youtube under creeper productions. My story Sab invader of earth will be uploaded soon maybe thanks.

Disclaimer we dun own Minecraft and we don't own original of Sky meets herobrine. Thanks have a good day and enjoy.

Sky meets Herobrine. Sky was talking to his bars of butter he had placed on the ground, butter is gold. And a random player with no armour walked across and took all Sky's butter! How Rude.

Sky enraged shook his head around wildly. "NOOOO! WTF NOOB! GIVE ME BACK MY BUTTER BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Sky yelled enraged frothing at the mouth a little.

The player turned around slowly reviling pure liquid white eyes and a smile on face. Sky knowing this was herobrine, lowered himself and backed away slowly. Until he couldn't hold it any more he turned and ran screaming.

"AHHHHHH" He said fleeing.

After he felt he had a good distance between Herobrine and himself, The depression kicked in. He cried silently, and spoke.

"My butter, my butter is gone. I worked so hard for it and know It's gone. I'll never get it ba- Wait I'm SKY! I have friends.

15 mins later.

Boom Steve and Toby were in front of Sky.

"I have a plan." He told them, a smirk on his face, "Here it is, -whispers to Toby and Steve- It will kill any thing in it's path."

"Good plan." Steve said jumping into the air.

"You're going down herobrine" Toby said fist pumping.

They followed herobrine into the woods, once they had found him again. They followed hero brine to his house.

"Time to die herobrine." Sky said coldly.

Herobrine laughed a cold demonic laugh, and shot down Toby and Steve. Sky was alone. Fear bubbled up in Sky but he quickly pushed it back down.

"AAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGEEEE!" Sky screamed his war cry and ran into battle fist held high.

Only to have every thing disappear. Every thing but the world around him, and a block of butter? Approaching carefully Sky looked it over. Once, Twice, Three times. He smiled to himself and picked it up. BOOOM! Every thing changed butter land, butter land every ware. Sky was filled with glee, until he saw a naked herobrine he had to fight himself not to up-chuck.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Herobrine shrieked.

Herobrine looked down at him self. "I'M NAKED. But I'm still handsome."

He ran behind a tree and changed quickly. Then ran to the other side.

"I will kill you, Sky." He said his voice laced with venom. "Next time."

"Yeah sure whatever." Sky pronounced as Herobrine vanished.

A/N have a happy day my readers.

B/N Whew that was hard all right here is original below get ready people.

Chapter 3

Sky mets hirobriein Sky wus tokin to his butr butr is gold he wos tokin to his butr and hirobiein tok his butr he sed noo! wtf noob givbe me my butr back before i cill you hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh and he ren of my butr is gone i worked hard for it wait im sky i have frins i have a plan BOOM hir it is it will kill anying in is path god plan! your going dawn hiro biein he folos hiro bien he haws tiem to die hirobiein he is gon i wiw follow him and BOOM im naked i loke hensm BOOM im in my clows i will kill you nest time...

A/N and happy day


End file.
